El principio
by Shindokun
Summary: Este fic va sobre como se conocieron Kurama y Hiei. ¿Que ara Hiei ahora? ¿Cumplira su promesa? Por fin el final de esta historia. Dejen reviews.
1. Encuentro con el pasado

Cap. 1- Encuentro con el pasado

Ya habían pasado 20 años. Kurama hacia 20 años que había venido desde el mundo infernal para huir de un cazador y se había reencarnado en un bebe que se llamaba Shûichi Minamino. Con los años había cogido confianza con los humanos pero ya era hora de volver a su casa para ver como estaba. Después de explicar a sus padres quien era en realidad emprendería un viaje hacia el mundo infernal a través de un túnel que pocos conocían. Seria un viaje muy largo así que cogió provisiones.

Una vez llagado decidió inspeccionar el nuevo mundo. Había cambiado mucho durante los últimos 20 años. Ahora los territorios estaban mucho más divididos que antes y había bastantes guerras. Primero decidió ir a ver el bosque que él mismo había plantado muchos años atrás. Todavía estaba intacto pero entre los árboles noto una presencia y sin poder moverse sintió el filo de una espada rozándole el cuello.

- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto la persona misteriosa

Con un golpe maestro Kurama se saco una rosa del pelo y con su técnica especial sacó un látigo de espinas y consiguió tirar a la persona al suelo, poniéndose encima e impidiendo que se moviera. Era un chico bajo que iba vestido de negro y tenia una cinta a la cabeza. En el cuello le colgaba una gema de color azul y en el brazo derecho llevaba tatuado un dragón negro.

- ¿Quien eres tu? y ¿porqué me has atacado?- pregunto Kurama

- Me llamó Hiei y te he atacado porqué des de que han comenzado las guerras por este bosque solo pasan espíritus malignos que van a luchar contra mi bando.

- Yo soy Kurama y hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí. No soy tu enemigo.- dijo

- Si no te importa, sal de encima.

- ¿Cual es la situación del mundo infernal?- preguntó Kurama dejando, por fin, libre a Hiei.

Hiei volvió a subir al árbol de donde havia bajado para atacar a Kurama y dijo:

- El poder esta dividido principalmente en 3 reinos pero dentro de cada uno hay muchas batallas para conseguir el poder de pequeños territorios interiores.

- ¿Y que haces tu vigilando aquí?- preguntó Kurama

- Soy un mimbro de una banda de ladrones y cuando íbamos a robar en una ciudad nos capturaron y a cambió de no matarnos, yo y nuestra banda de ladrones ayudamos a la ciudad a que no entren enemigos. Yo me encargo de esta zona. ¿Y tú?

- Estaba haciendo una visita al bosque que yo mismo planté y no permitiré que la sangre de un espíritu manche este bosque. A si que si no te importa te haré compañía.

Con esa excusa Kurama se quedo con Hiei para ayudarlo. Después de mucho tiempo empezaron a conocerse mejor.

Un día después Kuarma estaba hambriento y decidió comer un poco.

- ¿Quieres?-preguntó a Hiei

- ¿No crees que es mal momento para comer? Últimamente hay más espíritus por la zona.

- Tampoco pasa nadie des de hace un rato y los espíritus son muy débiles.

- Bueno, la verdad es que ya tenía hambre.

Los dos se pusieron a comer sin percatarse que cerca les estaba observando un espíritu esperando un momento de flaqueza como ese. No era muy fuerte pero sus ataques eran muy poderosos. Cuando menos lo esperaban el espíritu maligno salió de la nada e iba a atacar a Hiei cuando Kurama lo aparto y mató le con su látigo pero quedo malherido y se desmayó. Hiei cuando lo vio se asusto mucho. Se havia desmayado por salvarle la vida.

Primero le tomo el pulso para comprobar que estaba vivo y en cundo noto el latido del corazón de Kurama en sus dedos se tranquilizo. Estaba vivo pero aun no havia vuelto en si.

Al mirarlo se le aceleró el corazón.

- Porqué se me acelera el corazón- pensó – solo es mi compañero de lucha. Me a ayudado siempre que lo he necesitado pero siempre le he visto como un amigo.

Entonces decidió cogerlo i llevarlo a un río cercano para mojarle la cara y recobrara el conocimiento. Kurama empezó a volver en sí. Abrió los ojos y su corazón se aceleró al ver a Hiei tan cerca. Sin darse cuenta estos días se havia ido enamorando poco a poco de él. Sin dejarlo reaccionar le cogió y le robo un beso.

Hiei lo apartó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué…?

- Lo siento

Kurama se levantó dejando paralizado a Hiei y corrió. Corrió más que nunca para huir de la realidad. Para huir de una realidad que no quería aceptar. No podía ser que quisiera a Hiei pero el solo hecho de pensar en el, hacia que su corazón se acelerará. No podía volver a verlo hasta que aclarara sus sentimientos así que decidió irse a un sitió donde le costara encontrarlo. En el mundo humano.

Ya estaba decidido así que se volvió enseguida al mundo humano. Cuando llegó decidió seguir con su vida cuotidiana y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Pero no podía olvidarlo. El sentimiento que sentía por Hiei era demasiado fuerte como para olvidar y aunque sabia que le quería tenia miedo. Miedo a que lo rechazara, miedo a que lo odiara y miedo a perderle para siempre. Quería regresar pero no podría soportar un rechazo directo.

- Maldigo él día en que te conocí - pensó Kurama- Si no hubiera regresado al mundo infernal nunca te habría conocido y ahora no estaría sufriendo por ti. Tú eres él único que puede aliviar mí sufrimiento y lo único que puedo hacer es esperar. Esperar a que te acuerdes de lo que te dije. Esperar a que un día quieras regresar a mí lado y me encuentres esperándote. Esperar de que te acuerdes de donde vivo y regreses a mí lado. Confió en ti. Si no regresas a mi lado lo tomare como un rechazo y nunca más te buscare. Aliviar mí sufrimiento esta en tus manos Hiei.

Y con ese pensamiento Kurama decidió quedarse en el mundo humano deseando que algún día Hiei regresara a su lado.


	2. Buscando la verdad

**Buscando la verdad.**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Kurama se fue. Hiei dormía en lo alto de un árbol pero de repente se despertó volviendo a la realidad.

- Kurama. -pensó- Otra vez ese sueño que se repite cada noche desde tu ausencia. Porqué te fuiste Kurama. Des de entonces no he parado de soñar ni de pensar en ti. Necesito volver a verte pero aun no se porqué te hecho tanto de menos. Desde que fuiste mis sentimientos han cambiado y lo único que quiero es volver a verte. Te buscare hasta encontrarte Kurama y esta vez no te volverás a ir.

Hiei era conciente de que si abandonaba el lugar pondría en peligro toda su banda de ladrones y su propia vida que ahora estaba amenazada por el gobernante de la ciudad más próxima por haberlos pillado robando pero incluso así decidió irse a buscar a Kurama. Lo único que podía hacer para encontrarlo era buscar por todos sitios o recordar cosas que él le dijera.

---FLASHBACK---

Kurama estaba peleando con un demonio mucho mas poderoso que cualquiera de los anteriores y como no podía con él tubo que transformarse. En un segundo su pelo pelirrojo se le volvió plateado, su ropa se volvió blanca y le apareció una cola y unas orejas de kitsune. Delante de la sorpresa de Kurama se havia transformado en un demonio kitsune. Con su nueva fuerza acabo con el enemigo en un segundo.

- No sabia que pudieras transformarte en demonio kitsune- dijo Hiei sorprendido- ¿Si esta es tu forma de demonio la otra forma es de un humano?

- Si. Supongo que ha llegado la hora de explicarte mi historia. Cuando yo vivía en el mundo infernal era un demonio kitsune completo pero un día un cazador me quería matar y para huir tuve que ir al mundo humano y reencárname en un bebe. Mi nombre en el mundo humano es Shûichi Minamino.- explicó Kurama.

- ¿Y porqué un demonio kitsune como tu se dedica a plantar bosques como este?

- Mi técnica especial son las plantas y a parte de este bosque he plantado más en el mundo infernal porqué es un sitio estratégico muy bueno para atarcar y ocultarse de tus enemigos. Y en medio de cada uno de ellos plante un rosal por si alguien me rompía el látigo poder hacer uno nuevo.

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK---

- 'Claro, seguro que le encuentro escondido en uno de sus bosques. El problema es que si quiere ocultarse me costara encontrarlo. Pero un día me dijo que solo havia plantado dos bosques aparte de este, eso reduce mucho la búsqueda.'

Hiei abandono su puesto habitual de vigilancia y se fue a buscar los bosques. Ya sabia más o menos donde se encontraban gracias a Kurama así que no le costo mucho encontrarlos.

Se paso muchas horas buscando por cada rincón de los dos bosques pero él no estaba.

- 'Si no esta aquí y quiere que le encuentre solo puede estar en un sitio.'-pensó Hiei- 'En el mundo humano. También me dijo donde encontrarle y como llegar al mundo humano así que si esta allí no me costara encontrarle.'

Hiei se fue a través del túnel hacia el mundo humano pero cuando llego a casa de Kurama no se atrevió a entrar. Cerca havia un árbol desde donde se veía la casa de Kurama. Decidió subirse allí a pensar mientras le observa pero desde allí arriba vio que Kurama no estaba en casa.

- 'Tenia tantas ganas de verle que ni siquiera se porqué estoy aquí ni que le diré cuando le vea.'- pensó

De repente le vio. Su corazón se le aceleró. Por fin lo volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo. Volvía de algún sitio solo. Por alguna razón ya no parecía el mismo de siempre. Parecía que estuviera muy triste y Hiei creía saber el por qué. No sabía que decirle pero quería consolarle y sabia que el era el único que podía. De inmediato bajo del árbol y sin que Kurama lo viera le abrazo por detrás para consolarle.

- No puedo soportar verte triste- le susurró Hiei en la oreja.- Necesito estar solo durante unos días pero te prometo que regresare pronto.

Y sin decir nada más espero a que Kurama lo viera y luego se fue a lo alto de un árbol donde poder estar tranquilo pensando. Después de mucho tiempo triste, Kurama sonrió por primera vez sabiendo que Hiei havia regresado.

Hiei se paso unos días indeciso en aquel árbol.

-'¿Por qué he regresado aquí? ¿Por qué le dije que volvería? La cuestión es que decida lo que decida tengo que regresar, se lo prometí. Pero no se que tengo que decidir solo se que algo me a impulsado a ir a buscarle y tengo que descubrir el que.'

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza decidió estar cerca de él sin que lo supiera para poder descubrir la verdad y poco a poco se fue dando que cuando estaba cerca de Kurama el corazón le latía muy deprisa.

- 'Si mi cabeza no me a guiado hasta aquí y el corazón me late tan deprisa cuando estoy a tu lado,…' - pensó – '¿Me estoy enamorando de ti?, no puede ser verdad, no quiero enamorarme nunca porque esto me debilitaría como demonio. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Prometo que te diré toda la verdad.'

Al cabo de unas horas Kurama havia regresado. Era el momento de volver a su lado y decírselo todo. Hiei bajo de su escondite para reunirse con Kurama en la entrada de su casa.

- Por fin has decidido volver- dijo Kurama contento

- Ya he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis ideas y ya hacia tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de regresar a tu lado.

- ¿Por qué tenias tantas ganas de regresar a mi lado?- dijo Kurama invitando a Hiei a pasar.

- Porqué yo… Kurama yo…

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Has regresado a mi lado sin saber porqué dándome esperanzas.

- No es verdad. Te echaba mucho de menos solo. Quería volver a tu lado y…

- ¿Y que? Si no eres capaz de decírmelo será porqué es mentira.

- Ninguno de mis sentimientos es falso. Yo… Kurama yo… Aunque pienses eso de mi, aunque ya no me quieras, mis sentimientos no cambiaran. Se que soy muy orgulloso y me cuesta decir las cosa pero… te quiero Kurama.

- ¿Qué? Seguro que solo lo dices para consolarme. No necesito tu consuelo.

Hiei no pudo soportar más las palabras de Kurama y sello su boca con un besó calido.

- ¿Crees que esto también es falso?

- Si tanto me quieres, ¿Quién es esa chica demonio que merodea por aquí?

- ¿Una chica? ¿Como es?

- Tiene unas orejas puntiagudas, es morena y siempre viste de rojo.

Hiei enseguida recordó a la chica. Era una enviada de la ciudad. Si le veían con Kurama encontraría su único punto débil y lo usaría en su contra. Tenia que huir.

- No puede ser. Kurama tengo que irme. Por favor, si me quieres, no me sigas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Hiei no respondió y se disponía a marchar cuando Kurama lo paró.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? ¿Es ella más importante que yo?

- Eso no es verdad. Esa chica me ha seguido hasta aquí y es de la ciudad que me tiene controlado.- dijo Hiei quitándose la gema azul que tenia colgada del cuello.- Necesito que me hagas un favor Kurama.

- ¿El que?

- Tengo que huir pero por favor no me sigas. Coge esta gema azul y si en dos días no he regresado quiero que busques a mi hermana que es del país del hielo en el mundo infernal y se la entregues.

- ¿Te piensas que me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que estas bajo peligro de muerte?

- Por favor no me sigas. Me da igual estar bajo peligro de muerte pero no quiero que por mi culpa tu también lo estés. Necesito alguien en quien pueda confiar que llevara esta gema a mi hermana.

De repente una chica demonio entro en casa de Kurama rompiendo la puerta y cogió a Hiei por detrás. Con una técnica hizo que Hiei se desmayara.

- Que enternecedor. -dijo la chica misteriosa- Pero por su bien espero que vengas al a la ciudad más cercana a aquel bosque del mundo infernal o si no el morirá.

La chica cogió a Hiei en brazos y se lo llevo sin que Kurama pudiera hacer nada para impedírselo.

- Hieeeeeeei- gritó Kurama


	3. La despedida

Cap. 3- La despedida.

Kurama no sabia que hacer. Quería ir a buscar a Hiei pero él le havia pedido que no fuera y le había encargado llevar la gema azul a su hermana. Sabia que le había dicho a Hiei que entregaría la gema pero no podía permitir que Hiei muriera así que decidió irle a rescatar y luego ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana. Y sin hacerle ningún caso a Hiei decidió partir hacia el mundo infernal para rescatarlo.

Cuando llegó se puso a pensar un plan para entrar a por Hiei sin llamar la atención. Usaría las plantas que eran su especialidad.

- Lo mejor para no llamar la atención es una planta somnífera- pensó- Ahora hay muchas guerras y no creo que le tengan muy vigilado.

Cuando yo era un ladrón, una vez, vine a robar en esta ciudad. Estaba muy vigilada así que como Hiei nos descubrieron y nos encerraron así que me conozco de memoria las mazmorras de la ciudad.

En cuanto hubo recogido unas cuantas plantas somníferas se transformo en kitsune para aumentar su rapidez y que nadie le viera. Enseguida paso desapercibido por la ciudad y llego a la entrada de las mazmorras. Como imaginaba no esta muy vigilada. Con mucha agilidad y el somnífero que recogió en el bosque consiguió dormir a todos los guardias que había y robarles la llave.

- Hiei he venido a rescatarte

- ¿Porqué? Te dije que no vinieras. Déjame Kurama no quiero volver a verte.

Kurama se quedo de piedra con las palabras de Hiei y este aprovecho para huir.

- '¿Por qué Hiei?'- pensó Kurama- '¿Por qué te declaraste y ahora me rechazas? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto? Tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito respuestas'.

Kurama se conocía los rincones favoritos de Hiei y sabía que le encontraría en la rama más alta del árbol más grande de su bosque. Pero cuando llego no se podía creer lo que veía. Hiei estaba donde él pensaba pero por algún motivo estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sabía que Hiei era muy orgulloso y seguro que no quería que le viera en esa situación así que decidió dejarle por el momento. Al cabo de unas horas Hiei se quedo dormido y Kurama aprovecho la situación para ir a su lado sin despertarle.

Un tierno besó despertó a Hiei. Ya había amanecido. Hiei se dio cuenta de que Kurama lo estaba abrazando y que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte. –dijo Hiei.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué llorabas ayer?

- Yo…Tú no lo entiendes Kurama. Yo siempre he pensado que los demonios más débiles son aquellos que tienen miedo a alguna cosa. Es la primera vez que tengo miedo.

- ¿Acaso te doy miedo?

- No te tengo miedo a ti. Tengo miedo de perderte y por eso no quiero que estés a mi lado porqué estarás en constante peligro.

- ¿Te piensas que no se defenderme? Me da igual si estoy en constante peligro mientras este a tu lado. Ten. Tengo una cosa que te animará.

Hiei alargó su mano y Kurama le entregó lo que tenia. Hiei se sorprendió al ver el contenido de su mano. Era la gema azul que había entregado a Kurama juntó a una pequeña perla blanca.

- Supongo que lo reconoces. –dijo Kurama.

- Es una lágrima de mi hermana.

- ¿Por qué no has ido nunca a verla?

- Porqué estoy muerto para ella. No quería hacerla sufrir. Ya he hecho sufrir mucho a su gente.

- Te explicaré una historia. Cuando yo era ladrón un día decidí ir a robar a la ciudad de hielo porqué oí rumores de que allí se encontraban grandes botines. Pero cuando llegué, caí en una trampa y quedé malherido. Toda la gente del pueblo quería dejarme abandonado a mi suerte excepto Yukina. Ella incluso sabiendo que les quería robar y que tenía a todo el pueblo en contra me llevó a su casa y me curó. Me dejó que me quedara unos días en su casa para reposar y durante esos días me habló mucho de ti. Aunque no te conoce decía que había oído a la gente hablar de cómo era su hermano. También había oído rumores de que su hermano aún estaba vivo y que deseaba encontrarlo pero que no podía salir del pueblo. Le prometí que buscaría a su hermano y que si lo encontraba lo llevaría a su lado para que le conociera. Cuando tuve que volver al mundo humano pensé que nunca te encontraría. Cuando regresé al cabo de 20 años y te encontré recordé que tú hermana me havia mencionado algo de una gema azul y al ver que tu llevabas una me quedé a tu lado para saber si eras el hermano de Yukina. Gracias ella pude conocerte y me enamoré de ti. Y ahora pienso cumplir mi promesa y te llevaré a su lado. ¿Vendrás o te tendré que llevar a la fuerza?

- De acuerdo, te acompañaré.

Enseguida se pusieron en camino pero al salir del bosque les estaba esperando la chica que havia capturado a Hiei en el mundo humano. Sin que se pudieran dar cuenta ataco a Kurama qua cayó al suelo.

- No te lo perdonare -gritó Hiei- Dragón de llamas negras.

Del brazo derecho le salió un dragón hecho de llamas del mundo infernales. Un dragón negro que fue a chocar contra su víctima convirtiéndola en una silueta oscura marcada en una piedra.

En cuanto acabó su ataque Hiei fue hacia Kurama. Él estaba muy malherido.

- Lo siento. -susurró Kurama- No podré llevarte junto a Yukina como te prometí.

- No digas eso. Sobrevivirás y cumplirás tu promesa.

- Hiei, sé que es duro de aceptar para ti. Pero sabes más bien que yo que eso no es cierto.

- Kurama –dijo Hiei llorando- No me abandones. Sin ti no podré vivir.

- Hiei quiero que me prometas dos cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Quiero que me prometas que iras a ver a Yukina y que nunca te vas a culpar de mi muerte. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Pero …

- Prométemelo es lo último que te pido.

- Te lo prometo.

Kurama se acerco a Hiei y lo intentó consolar con un beso. Hiei le correspondió y le abrazó pero se dio cuenta de que lo único que estaba abrazando era un cuerpo sin vida. Entonces decidió enterrarlo en su bosque al lado del rosal que el mismo había plantado. Estaba desconsolado y se volvía a sentir solo pero decidió cumplir las promesas que le había hecho.


	4. El espejo mágico

Cap. 4- El espejo mágico

Hiei llevaba muchos días andando y por fin había llegado. Desde el árbol donde estaba subido se podía ver a la perfección la gran entrada de la ciudad del hielo. Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo para ver a su hermana, ahora no podía entrar. Sabía que se lo había prometido a Kurama pero ahora estaba demasiado triste para reencontrarse con su hermana. Sin que él se diera cuenta una chica salió de la ciudad. Llevaba un kimono azul i tenia el pelo azul recogido en un lazo rojo. La chica vio a Hiei llorando el la parte de arriba del árbol.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la chica a la vez que veía el tatuaje del brazo del chico- ¿Eres Hiei?

Si. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Por fin. Sabía que Algún día volverías a tu pueblo natal hermano. He oído a hablar mucho de ti y todos coinciden en que tenías un dragón tatuado en el brazo derecho.

Hiei bajó del árbol y abrazó a su hermana.

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento. Gracias a Kurama he podido atrever-me a venir pero ahora…

¿Te encontraste a Kurama¿Dónde está?

Él…-Hiei empezó a llorar de nuevo- A muerto.

¿Kurama está muerto?

Unas pequeñas perlas blancas salieron de los ojos de Yukina y fueron a impactar contra el suelo.

¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Yukina mientras lloraba.

Le atacó una chica demonio a traición. Murió en mis brazos.

Le querías mucho¿no?- preguntó Yukina un poco más calmada.

Sí. Antes de que muriera le dije que no viniera conmigo porqué estaría en peligro constante pero me dijo que ya sé sabia proteger solo y no me hizo caso. Ahora no podré volver a verle nunca.

Quizás… No sería demasiado peligroso.

¿Sabes una manera de que pueda volver a ver a Kurama?

Hay una manera que quizá funcione pero es muy peligroso y no es seguro.

Me da igual. Solo quiero volver a verle. Haré cualquier cosa.

He oído a decir que en el mundo espiritual tienen 3 tesoros. Uno de ellos es un espejo con poderes mágicos. Se dice que los días de luna llena el espejo te cumple cualquier deseo que le pidas pero también he oído que le tienes que dar algo a cambio. Lo único que no se es que le tienes que dar. Pero eso solo es un rumor. No se si realmente existe ese espejo.

Gracias. Dentro de 2 días es luna llena. Tengo poco tiempo. Kurama prometo que te devolveré a la vida.

Pero¿Y si no es cierto?

Confío en que lo sea. Adiós Yukina. Me ha encantado conocerte pero ahora tengo que irme.

Adiós hermano y que tengas suerte.

Con estas palabras Hiei se fue hacia el mundo espiritual. Él también había oído hablar de una sala que guardaba 3 tesoros muy preciados para el mundo espiritual aunque nunca había descubierto que tesoros eran. Cuando era ladrón había oído que no estaba protegido porqué muy pocas personas conocían su existencia y las personas que lo conocían, cuando llegaban aquí se daban por vencidos al no encontrar la sala creyendo que lo que habían oído solo eran simples mitos. El grupo de ladrones de Hiei havia descubierto donde se encontraba la sala y ese era el próximo objetivo después de la ciudad.

No tardó mucho en llegar ya que el mundo espiritual y el mundo infernal no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Tal y como le habían contado, fue a un sitio apartado donde todo estaba desierto. En medio havia una enorme estatua. Un ladrón que conocía le havia dijo que desde esa estatua fuera 10 pasos hacia el norte, y luego 16 hacia el oeste.Sabía qua la información era cierta así que siguió las instrucciones hasta chocar con algo. Al parecer el mundo espiritual apreciaba tanto esos tesoros que havia usado una especie de camuflaje. Por fin havia encontrado la sala y el tesoro con el que salvaría a Kurama.

Cuando entró, se encontró con una enorme sala. A la izquierda havia una esfera luminosa de color verde, a la derecha havia una espada y en el centro estaba el espejo del que havia hablado Yukina. Era un pequeño espejo negro. Hiei lo robó y regresó al mundo infernal al lado del bosque donde se encontraba Kurama y espero a que se hiciera de noche.

A media noche el espejo empezó a brillar bajo los rayos de la luna llena.

Por fin podré resucitarte y podremos estar juntos.- dijo Hiei.

Una voz salió del espejo sobresaltándole.

¿Cual es tu deseo?

Deseo que Kurama resucite.

Ya sabes las consecuencias que comporta pedirme un deseo.

Me da igual lo que tenga que dar a cambio. Solo Quiero que Kurama regrese de entre los muertos.

De acuerdo. Te veo muy convencido. Entonces cogeme y di tu deseo en voz alta.

Hiei cogió el espejo del suelo y formuló su deseo con voz alta y clara. Del interior del espejo salió una energía misteriosa que envolvió a Hiei en unos rayos. Mientras tanto el cuerpo sin vida de Kurama salió de debajo de la tierra y su alma regresó al interior cobrando vida.

Todo havia pasado. Kurama estaba vivo otra vez. Hiei fue corriendo a abrazar a Kurama pero cuando llegó, sin ser conciente de lo que ocurría, atravesó a Kurama cayendo al suelo. Al girar-se lo comprendió todo. Al lado del espejo yacía su cuerpo sin vida. El espejo le havia robado su vida a cambio de devolvérsela a Kurama y ahora solo era un espíritu incapaz de tocar nada. No podría volver a su lado aunque quisiera. Hiei empezó a llorar.

¿Por qué?- gritó sin que nadie le pudiera oír -¿Por qué estoy condenado a estar sin él? Realmente le quiero. No entiendo porque el destino tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo.

Tranquilo- dijo una voz calida a su oído. –Ya a pasado. No volveré a separarme de ti nunca más.

Hiei se giró y le abrazó.

Kurama- dijo al fin Hiei-¿Cómo es que puedes verme?

Aunque tú no pudieras verme después de muerto yo siempre he estado a tu lado. Oí lo que decías sobre el espejo y al ver que no te havia funcionado yo también le pedí un deseo.

Que le pediste.

Le pedí que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre. Al principio creí que no me havia cumplido mi deseo pero entonces te vi llorando desconsoladamente.

Kurama besó a Hiei.

Con este besó te prometo que pase lo que pase nunca me separare de tu lado.

FIN

* * *

¿Que os a parecido el final de este fan fic? Espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
